Promise
by Ran-luna13
Summary: —One-shoot participante en "Universo Alternativo" del foro Owari no Seraph—. Yuichiro Hyakuya es un joven mánager que ha alcanzado la fama en su trabajo y lleva a sus actores al éxito. Es contratado por Kureto Hiragi para que lleve a la cima a su hermana, Shinoa Hiragi. ¿Logrará hacerlo sabiendo que es una chica caprichosa y solo tiene quince años?


**Promise**

Resopló, haciendo que algunos mechones azabaches se elevaran ligeramente en el aire, mientras miraba con gesto aburrido la puerta grisácea que tenía en frente.

Aquella niña consentida…

Hubiera apretado los puños, pero sus manos estaban ocupados con un zumo de naranja recién exprimido y un melón perfectamente cortado en cuadrados que medían cuatro centímetros cada lado.

Era la sexta vez que hacía esa entrega, y esperaba que estuviera a gusto de la señorita caprichosa. Cada vez que le presentaba la petición, siempre tenía una queja.

Parecía que lo hacía a propósito.

—¿Qué tal tu mánager, Shinoa? —preguntó una voz desde dentro, justo cuando él se disponía a tocar la puerta.

Reconocía esa voz. Era el hermano mayor de la chica caprichosa, Kureto Hiragi. El mismo que lo había contratado a él para hacer que su hermana pequeña tuviera oportunidad en el mundo artístico.

Realmente no hubiera aceptado el trabajo sino fuera porque veía un gran potencial en la joven de cabellos violetas. Tenía su encanto, y sabía cómo conquistar a la cámara.

 _«Pero no sabía que tenía semejante carácter»_

—La verdad es que es muy servicial —rió levemente ella al responder—. Me cae bien.

Menos mal, porque si le llegaba a caer mal…

Rodó los ojos y tocó la puerta. Tras escuchar el permiso de parte del hermano mayor, entró.

Shinoa Hiragi, la niña de los caprichos, estaba sentada en un sofá individual, con una mesilla al lado suyo totalmente despejada. Frente suya, y de pie, se encontraba su hermano, quien giró al oírle entrar.

—Traigo su merienda, señorita —por sexta vez, se dijo, pero no lo añadió.

—Puedes dejarlo ahí, Yuu-san —sonrió señalando la mesa que tenía al lado.

El de orbes verdosos obedeció sin emitir palabra. Salió de la habitación despidiendose educadamente y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo…

Aunque estaba ya seguro de dónde podría meter a esa chica.

.·.·.·.

—¿Una película de acción? —repitió ella—. Interesante, me parece bien.

Yuichiro sonrió. Desde el primer momento le había parecido una joven con gran vitalidad y entusiasmo, y alguien que no dudaba en tomar las riendas en sus asuntos. Pese a sus caprichos, era una chica serena y con cierto toque irónico en su personalidad.

Algo que daba para varios guiones.

—Si estás de acuerdo, llamaré al director para que te realice la prueba, Hiragi…

—Shinoa —interrumpió—. Creo que vamos a pasar un buen tiempo juntos, así que llamame Shinoa.

El chico se sorprendió, pero no rechistó. De hecho, tenían ya un poco más de confianza, aunque ella desde el primer momento le había llamado por su nombre. Tampoco era de extrañar, dado que su familia era la que le había contratado y estaba en su derecho de llamarle como gustase, pero sí le sorprendió que le dejara ese permiso a él.

Pero tampoco sabía que esperarse de ella, pues era la _niña caprichosa_ , como la había apodado.

—Muy bien, Shinoa —accedió, todavía algo asombrado pero sin dejarlo ver en demasía.

Se despidió de ella y se fue a su habitación.

Ciertamente, la casa de los Hiragi era grande y esplendorosa. Tanto así, que si no supiera que la muchacha tenía hermanos mayores capaces de asumir la responsabilidad, hubiera dudado que su familia estuviera de acuerdo en su carrera de actriz.

A sus dieciocho años, había trabajado con grandes personajes del cine, llevándolos él mismo a la cima. Por ello, a su corta edad, su fama había subido como la espuma y era bien reconocida. Sus servicios eran muy requeridos por familias tan ostentosas como para la que trabajaba ahora, e incluso más.

Sin embargo, había elegido trabajar para Shinoa Hiragi sólo porque vio un potencial. Ofertas mejores le habían salido, pero no con el mismo talento que el que tenía aquella chica.

—Yuu-san, espera —su voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, y volteó para ver a la prometedora actriz.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó intrigado—. ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

—No, no es eso… —ella parecía dubitativa, pero finalmente habló—. Solo quería… darte las gracias.

El joven se extrañó mucho. ¿A qué venía eso?

—Me refiero a cumplir todos mis caprichos —aclaró—. La verdad, estaba poniendo a prueba la tolerancia que tenías, y has aprobado de sobra.

—Entiendo… —una prueba, quién lo diría.

Lo cierto era que habían pasado dos semanas desde su contratación, y las peticiones de la joven se hacían cada vez más imposibles. Sin embargo, había logrado aguantar y conseguir los objetivos milagrosamente.

—Disculpame por haberte hecho pasar todo eso… —Shinoa desvió su mirada, avergonzada—. Creo que me pasé un poco…

—No te preocupes por eso —rió, haciendo que ella le mirase con cierto recelo—. Ya ha pasado, ¿verdad?

—Sí… —sonrió levemente—. Entonces… ¿somos amigos?

El joven le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y se agachó un poco para estar a la altura de la de orbes castaños. Le dio un pequeño toque en la frente con la suya, en un acto juguetón que sonrojó un poco a la muchacha.

—Amigos —afirmó el chico, separándose de Shinoa y reanudando su paso hacia su habitación.

La joven actriz se quedo sorprendida por aquel gesto, pero luego sonrió alegremente.

Ese fue el comienzo de una fantástica amistad.

. · . · .

—Muy bien, el papel es tuyo —aplaudió el director, un hombre que rondaría los sesenta años, al ver la maravillosa actuación de la joven de cabellos violetas ante las cámaras.

No era tímida como las demás. Se sabía el guión y actuaba con una seguridad, realismo y seriedad que daba gusto verla actuando.

—Muchas gracias —hizo una reverencia educadamente y salió del lugar, donde le esperaba Yuu con gesto impaciente.

—¡Shinoa! —al verla salir se acercó a ella, que estaba cabizbaja, y se temió lo peor—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Me ha dicho que… —empezó, levantando la cabeza y crenado una tensión en el joven de cabello azabache—. ¡Que el papel es mio!

Le mostró su mejor sonrisa a su mánager, y este la alzó en brazos mientras giraba con ella, en un gesto de dicha y alegria. La joven reía con él, aunque fuera tres años mayor, actuaba como un niño en algunas ocasiones.

Quizá era una de las varias cosass que más le gustaban de aquel chico.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Shinoa —la bajó al suelo y le dio uno de sus ya habituales cabezazos, a lo que ella correspondía con una fabulosa sonrisa.

—Es gracias a ti, Yuu-san, me has ayudado mucho en los ensayos. Y fuiste tú el que me consiguió el papel, de hecho.

Sus ojos castaños reflejaban una sinceridad que al chico le hizo ruborizara levemente. Luego sonrió para dejar de pensar en aquel leve sentimiento que nacía en su corazón sin razón aparente.

—Todo es por tu esfuerzo, Shinoa, estoy seguro de que llegarás muy alto.

Ella ampliaba su sonrisa cuando, como si un rayo la hubiese atravesado, miró atemorizada a Yuu, cosa de la que este se extrañó. ¿Qué había pasado con aquella alegría tan luminosa?

—¿Shinoa? ¿Estás bien? —la tomó de los hombros, preocupado.

—Yuu-san… si llego tan alto como dices… —respiró hondo y le miró con una tristeza que el muchacho sintió que se le partía el alma—. Si llego tan alto… ¿tú ya no estarás ahí?

La pregunta le dejó en shock. Era cierto, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que ella ya no lo necesitase más. Estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero en esa ocasión no quería ni pensar aquella opción.

Habían pasado tantos días, tantas horas juntos, riendo, discutiendo, jugando, ensayando... Tanto tiempo que ya no se veía sin esa chica y su sonrisa, su voz y sus bromas.

—Si tú no estarás ahí, entonces... yo… —Shinoa apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. ¡Entonces yo no quiero llegar tan alto como dices! ¡Me niego!

—Shinoa… —murmuró el joven de orbes esmeraldas. Estaba conmovido por sus palabras.

Él también se negaba a dejarla. No le nacía, no veía su vida tan incolora sin aquella chica que lo llenaba todo con sus actos.

—Sé que estoy siendo egoísta y caprichosa, y tal vez no tengo derecho a decir esto pero… —abrió los ojos y le miró con lágrimas contenidas, algo que hizo que el jvoen se odiara con toda su alma por no hacer nada por evitarlo—. Pero no quiero alejarme de ti… lo siento, Yuu-san.

—Tonta… no te disculpes —dijo él al cabo de un momento—. Lo cierto es… que yo… tampoco quiero dejarte…

La abrazó, la abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo, con la ternura que salía de él. No quería alejarse de ella, y sentía que si la soltaba, aunque fuera un pequeño instante, se la arrebatarían.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto aquella chiquilla tan importante para él?

—Yuu-san… —ella correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa y una lágrima de alegría derramándose por su mejilla.

—No te dejaré, Shinoa… simplemente no puedo —admitió—. Nunca me alejaré de ti.

La muchacha cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez que le brindaba el contacto con aquel chico.

Yuu, por su parte, pensaba en cumplir aquellas palabras.

Después de todo, era una promesa.

* * *

 **¡Chaos a todos! Bueno, algo tarde traigo el one-shoot del reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro Owari no Seraph con la temática de Mánager. No se si valdra, pero quise escribirlo porque me gustó la idea.**

 **Bien, no me ha parecido muy bueno, pero la inspi cogio a las tres de la madrugada y asi voy XD. Bueno, espero que me dejen sus comentarios acerca de esto y siento si es muy Ooc, pero dado que es un UA no se como evitarlo. Pero se ha intentado eh XD.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
